It's Our Turn
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: A new threat has come to Earth. With no Z Fighters knowing of the danger and all communications severed, it's up to the only capable fighters, Bulla and Pan. Can they stop Tantis and his army of over thousand strong?
1. The Decision

Earth has been at peace for many years since Majin Buu was defeated and no other threats on her life have surfaced. The Z Fighters have gone their separate ways. Goku and Gohan have been living in Uub's village. Goku has been training Uub as Gohan is educating the other villagers. Vegeta is training in space and Piccolo is visiting New Namek. Krillin is a police officer in South City and Tien stays secluded in the mountains. Trunks and Goten went off to different schools to earn degrees.

The only two who have the capability to fight are Vegeta's daughter Bulla and Goku's granddaughter Pan. The two of them had become friends as they were growing up due to the closeness of their families and spend a good amount of time together. For the early years of her life Bulla, was characterized as a girlie girl and was more like her mother Bulma. But as she watched her father and brother fight in the World Tournaments, she wanted to be more like them.

It was even joked that since Bulla who acted more like her father and wanted to train like him, was often called "The Princess of all Saiyans". Pan on the other hand had become a tomboy early on and always begged to be trained how to fight. Since Goku and Gohan had been busy with Uub's village for half her life, she didn't get much in the form of training. She was able to get her Uncle, Goten to show her some things during summer breaks.

But when it came time for him to go away to school, she was left with no one to train with. Bulla also had some training during the summer with her brother Trunks. And as the same with Goten, he too went away for school and left no one to train with Bulla. While spending an afternoon together on the grounds of the Capsule Corporation, they discussed their training woes.

"So since Uncle Goten went to college I've had no one to train with." Pan said.

"Yeah same here, Trunks also went away to college. I wish there was a way we could train." Bulla said.

"Wait what about Vegeta?"

"My father? No way. I've asked him a million times already, and every time he tells me no. He never gives me an explanation why. Besides, he's off in space by himself training."

"Well, how about we train together. I mean we know a little bit and I'm sure we could figure it out and become much stronger."

"I do like that idea, but I don't know."

"Come on Bulla, don't you wanna be like Vegeta?"

"Well, yeah I do but…"

"Besides do you want to be one of the first female Super Saiyans?"

Bulla's eyes widened at the thought and a big smile spread across her face.

"That would be awesome and you could do it too, and we'd be sisters in battle."

"So what do ya say, train together?"

"You got it Pan."

As the two began to discuss how strong they were going to become, a sudden shake of the ground caused them to freeze. They both could tell something was wrong as the shaking got worse. Bulma came running outside and towards the two girls.

"Hey are you two alright?" Bulma shouted over the rumbling.

"Yeah Mom, it's just a little shaking, that's all." Bulla said.

"You girls should come inside where it's…" Bulma said as she tumbled to the ground.

The shaking became violent and parts of the ground opened up and trees freed themselves from the soil.

"What on Earth is going on?!" Bulma shouted not being able to move.

Bulla and Pan gripped a nearby picnic table and held on for their lives. As the Earth felt like was going to rip itself apart, the tremors stopped and everything was peaceful again. As they composed themselves and looked around, they froze. An army several hundred strong stood before them. Every member stood perfectly still, their eyes piercing. Bulla and Pan had no clue what to do.

As they frantically tried to think of something, an object began to float over the heads of the soldiers coming towards them. As it reached the front, a now visible video monitor hovered towards the girls and stopped near them. It flickered on and a face came on with a very sneer smile.

"Greetings and salutations Earthlings." The being on screen said.

Pan gritted her teeth knowing this guy was going to be trouble.

"I'm sure you are all confused so allow me to explain. My name in Tantis and I am known as a Planet Trader." the being on screen said.

Tantis was an alien being who had a very human shape while a grayish skin tone.

"So what are you doing here Tantis?" Pan asked.

"It's quite simple. My army here is going to kill all life on this planet and trade it off for its recourses."

"What, you can't do that." Bulla said.

"Oh. But I can…and will."

"You're horrible, you're just like Frieza." Bulma said.

"Where do you think he got his passion for destruction? I taught Frieza everything he knows. I am surprised that he hasn't taken over this planet yet."

"He's dead that's why." Pan said.

"What? How's that possible?"

"My Grandpa Goku defeated him on Planet Namek."

"I heard that planet exploded by Frieza's hands but he survived."

"Yeah that's true, but when he made his way here my brother Trunks was waiting for him and killed him as soon as he arrived." Bulla said.

"How could the mighty Frieza be destroyed?"

"Because, my son is a Super Saiyan, that's why." Bulma said.

"Super Saiyan? That's just a legend."

"Well it is real buster, and once my husband and son hear about this you will regret ever thinking about coming here." Bulma said as she began to use a communicator she pulled from her pocket.

"Stop her!" Tantis yelled

One of his soldiers rushed forward and grabbed Bulma's arm.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Bulma yelled.

Bulla's anger jumped seeing her mother in trouble and rushed to save her.

"Leave her alone!" Bulla yelled trying to hit the soldier.

Not being quick enough, the solider saw her coming and grabbed her fist dead in her tracks. Bulla tried to free herself but his grip was too strong.

"Get rid of this one and destroy that communicator." Tantis instructed.

The soldier nodded and began to squeeze Bulla's hand in his own. Bulla screeched out in pain and her hand was just short of being crushed. He left go of her hand and she fell to her knees clutching her hand in the other. The soldier then kicked her hard enough to send her flying. Pan rushed and grabbed her friend. The soldier then grabbed the communicator from Bulma's hand and crushed it.

After dropping Bulma to the ground, the soldier walked back to his place in line.

"Alright, now that's over with. I will now start with my preparations. First I will server any and all communications on this planet." Tantis said.

As he finished, another one of his soldiers pulled out a device that size of a small TV and held it up in the air. The device began to flash and float into the air. It began to emit electric pulses that extended everywhere even into the atmosphere. One after another telephone transformers exploded rendering phone communications useless. The sky began to light up as satellites exploded as the transformers did.

The flaming wreckage entered the planets gravitational pull and started to plummet to the surface. Satellites the size of semi trucks and larger smashed into the Earth.

"And now to prevent anyone from leaving as well as any interference…" Tantis said as yet another soldier using another device, typed a command on it and a barrier encompassed the entire planet.

"Perfect, now with preparations now completed, I give you two Earth days until my army sets out and extinguish every life on this rock. Enjoy your last days as a race and farewell." Tantis said, then his face disappearing from the monitor.

It then floated back from where it came. Tantis' army marched away leaving nothing but their destruction behind. Bulma ran to her daughter who still clutched her hand in pain.

"Bulla are you okay?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he broke anything it just hurts." Bulla said.

"Let me get you some bandages, Pan you stay with her." Bulma said as she ran inside.

Pan began to think about the situation and what should they do.

"This is bad. I wish Grandpa or Papa were here, they could stop this Tantis guy." Pan said.

"Yeah, my dad could destroy him with no effort. But he's destroyed all communications and even put up a barrier around the entire planet so anyone who could fight is unreachable or can't get here." Bulla said.

Pan thought about what Bulla said and an idea popped into her head.

"You're right Bulla there is no one else, just us. With that being said the two of us should take Tantis down." Pan said.

"What are you crazy? You saw what that soldier did to me. There is no way we can beat them." Bulla said still in pain.

"Well we can train just like we were just talking about before."

"Pan, he said we have two days. Do you think we could train enough in two days?"

"Well no not into two Earth days. But there is a way to train for a lot longer than that in the same amount of time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Trunks or Vegeta tell you about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Well, I've heard about it."

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a room at The Lookout high above the Earth that leads to a different dimension where time moves slower. My dad and Grandpa Goku once trained in there for a full year inside but only one day had gone by on the outside."

"Whoa, really? But do you think we can get strong enough even in that time?"

"Of course. I'm Goku's Granddaughter and your Vegeta's daughter right?"

"Yeah you're right. Alright let's do it. But I think we shouldn't let anyone know, I know how my mom gets and she wouldn't let me go"

"Yeah you're right, I know Grandma Chi-Chi would throw a fit if I told her I was going to train like Grandpa."

"So do you know where this place is?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah, Grandpa took me there when I was little."

"It's not going take long to get there is it?"

"Well it's halfway around the world."

"It's that far? It's going to take at least a day to get there."

"Bulla relax, I can get us there in a few seconds."

"A few seconds, how?"

"Just put your hand on my shoulder and let me do the rest."

Bulla obliged and placed her hand on Pan's shoulder. Pan then placed her two fingers to her forehead and searched for The Lookout. She focused onto a certain feline that she wanted to take to Bulla to first and the two began to disappear and reappear at Korin's Tower.

"Is this the Lookout?" Bull asked as she looked around.

"Sort of, we are at Korin's, just below the Lookout." Pan said.

Pan looked around, not seeing anyone she called out.

Hey Korin!" she shouted.

"Hey who's ever yelling can knock it off, I'm trying sleep here." A rough and annoyed voice said.

"Is there anyone there?" Pan asked.

"Of course you dummy, I am." The voice said.

From behind one of the pillars came a short rotund man with a sword hilted at his waist.

"Are you Korin?" Bulla asked.

"Do I look like a talking cat?" the man said.

"Talking cat?" Bulla said completely confused.

"No, he's Yajirobi. I'm Korin." said another voice.

Out from one of the rooms came a short white cat carrying a wooden stick. Bulla's eyes widened as she saw Korin walked towards her.

"Hi Korin, it's me Pan." Pan said with a big smile.

"Pan? Gohan's daughter? I haven't seen you in years." Korin said.

"I know, Mama got angry when Grandpa Goku took me here to climb the tower."

"I remember that day, you climbed it faster that Goku did." Korin said.

"Yeah but it was nothing special." Pan said modestly.

"You were three years old. I think that qualifies." Korin said.

"Pan is he serious, did you really climb all the way up here when you were three?" Bulla said shocked.

"Yeah, it was fun. It was like a jungle-gym times a million." Pan said then laughing.

Bulla looked at her friend and realized how much potential she had. She thought that if Pan could do that then she could too and she wasn't going to second guess herself while she trained.

"I'm glad to see you again Pan, and who is this you brought with you?" Korin said.

"This is Bulla, Vegeta's daughter." Pan said.

Korin and Yajirobi swallowed hard.

"Did you say she was Vegeta's daughter? Korin asked.

"Sure did. The two of us came up here to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so we can defeat Tantis." Pan said.

"Oh yeah him. I saw that whole thing from up here. He's not playing around." Korin said.

"No he's not. We're gonna train for both days so when he gets here we can defeat him." Pan said.

"Two days? That's a total of two years of training." Korin said shocked.

"I know, if we work hard the two of us can stop Tantis and save the world." Pan said.

"Well both of your father's help save the world of numerous occasions so I believe you two can do it. Just do me a favor and be careful. I don't want Vegeta coming up here in a rage and blowing the whole place up." Korin said.

"You got it Korin. By the way can we get a few Senzu beans, ya know for an emergency." Pan asked.

"Sure, I'll even give you an extra one for your hand." Korin said handing a bag of Senzu beans to Pan and giving one to Bulla.

"What's this?" Bulla asked examining the green bean in her hand.

"It's a Senzu bean. If you eat it not only will it heal your hand it will replenish your energy." Pan said.

"You expect me to believe this bean can do that?" Bulla said.

"Yeah. I know it doesn't make sense, but trust me."

"Fine but when this bean doesn't do anything, I'm going to chase you around this place."

"Just eat it." Pan said.

Bulla placed the bean in her mouth and bit into it and swallowed. She began to feel a tingle in her hand and as she held it up and looked at it, it slowly stopped hurting and the redness went away. She was amazed that her hand was now fully healed and her energy fully replenished.

"Wow that worked, that actually worked." Bulla said still amazed.

"I know it did. Know let's go train. See ya Korin and thanks." Pan said as she teleported them to the top of the Lookout.


	2. Preparations

As they appeared, the Lookout's caretaker Mr. Popo was watering a nearby flower bed.

"Hello, Mr. Popo!" Pan shouted trying to surprise him.

"Hello Pan." Mr. Popo said continuing to water.

"Man, I can never surprise you." Pan said.

"And you never will young one. I sensed you the moment you reached Korin's Tower."

"Well in a case, I'm here for a reason."

"Yes, you want to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Wow, how did you know that already?"

"Why else would two very inexperienced fighters come all the way up here when the planet is in danger?"

"You got us there. Oh by the way this is my friend Bulla."

"Yes I know, she's the daughter of Vegeta."

"Whoa, how did you know who my father was?" Bulla said,

"The way you stand there, it reminds me of the time he was up here for the same reason."

"Mr. Popo you truly are something special." Pan said.

"Enough of this chatter, let's get you ready to enter the Time Chamber."

Mr. Popo led the girls towards the chamber.

"Where's Dende?" Pan asked.

"He went with Piccolo to New Namek to see his friends again. I'm up here all alone and it does get lonely so I'm glad you girls decided to come up here."

"Well I'm sure you know about Tantis."

"Yes, that is why you've come to train yes?"

"Yeah we want to become strong like Grandpa Goku."

"Speak for yourself Pan, I've come to be strong like my father Vegeta."

"You two definitely remind me Goku and Vegeta. So how long do you plan on staying inside the Time Chamber? A half day or maybe…"

"Two days." Pan said.

Mr. Popo stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you say two days?"

"Yeah, we want to use as much time as we can to train."

"But no one has ever surpassed one whole day."

"Well we hope to utilize both days."

Mr. Popo didn't think the two of them could make it two full years in the chamber. Knowing the circumstances with no other Z Fighter knowing of the peril or able to return to the planet was a problem. But since Pan and Bulla were descendents of Goku and Vegeta he felt they could hold their own and would allow then the full two days.

"Alright, two days it is then, which means two years of training. Before I let you inside you must allow me a favor."

"Okay, what is it?" Pan said.

"You must allow me to check on you two periodically. I will wash and repair or anything else you may need."

"Sure Mr. Popo and thanks."

The three made it to the door and Mr. Popo opened it.

The girls peered into the void of a dimension and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Here we are, please step through." Mr. Popo said.

The girls stepped through and Mr. Popo closed the door behind them. The moment they planted two feet on the ground, they could feel the difference from their dimension and this one. The air seemed thicker and the gravity heavier.

"How are we supposed to train in here, it's hard to move." Bulla said trying to walk straight.

"Well we have to get used to being in here. Hopefully that won't take too long." Pan said looking around the time chamber.

She began to notice there was no ceiling, no walls, just an endless void. She was happy though to see beds, a bath and a fridge.

"Alright let's get started, we can't waste too much time." Pan said determined to become strong like Goku.

As they begun, they started with adjusting to the dimension and within the next hour they were able to move rather swiftly. Next they worked on moving and manipulating their energies. Once that was perfected, Pan taught Bulla how to fly. They figured a good plan of attack would be a combination of quickness and aerial maneuvers. As they began to push their bodies and their minds, the duo became much stronger than they had been before.

Though they were getting stronger, Pan noticed that she and Bulla weren't rising at the same speed as the other Saiyans. The stories that her grandfather told about himself, Gohan and even Vegeta told how much faster they attained their power.

She figured that since it was similar yet different circumstances and that they have different amounts of Saiyan blood in them, that things were different. As they continued to train, their bodies became more toned and less muscular but still attain a lot of power. Their training intensified as they hoped to unlock the power of the Super Saiyan. But as the time approached they had to give up.

With the amount of time they had, both Bulla and Pan would be able to become Super Saiyans. They were frustrated that they couldn't figure it out but they did feel they were strong enough to take out Tantis' army. The door slowly began to open and they stepped back into their dimension two years older and far more powerful. Mr. Popo approached them and immediately stopped.

He took one look at Bulla and his face turned bright red.

"Are you okay Mr. Popo?" Bulla asked.

"Yes, well um…" Mr. Popo managed to say.

Pan looked over at Bulla and laughed.

"What's so funny Pan?"

"I think I know why Mr. Popo is a little flustered."

"And why is that?"

"Because, your shirt is ripped and you've been wearing the same bra for the last two years." Pan said laughing.

Bulla looked down and indeed saw her shirt was barely there and her breasts had grown and her bra barely containing them.

"Oh geez, you could have said something earlier!" Bulla said trying to cover herself.

"Here put this on, I've been making them while you were in the time chamber." Mr. Popo said looking in the other direction.

"What is it?" Bulla asked.

"They're fighting uniforms for each of you. Bulla's is similar to the Saiyan armor that Vegeta wears and Pan's is similar to Goku's Gi. They are both made from form fitting fibers that will adjust to your body type."

"Wow, these are awesome, thanks Mr. Popo." Pan said running off to change.

Bulla followed behind and they returned wearing their new uniforms.

"Those look fantastic on you two." Mr. Popo said smiling.

"They feel fantastic too, you did a great job on these." Pan said.

"Enough of the flattery, you two need to get going, I can sense Tantis' army returning."

"Alright, Bulla let's go. And thanks again Mr. Popo." Pan said as they started to float into the air.

As they flew away they waved to Mr. Popo who waved back. Before returning home, Pan and Bulla stopped by Korin's place to pick up a few extra Senzu Beans. They decided to fly back mostly because their bodies would get adjusted quicker to Earth's gravity. As they flew at high speeds, Pan and Bulla psyched themselves up for the fight. Both of them knew it was the two of them against an army. No doubts or fears passed through their thoughts as they reached Capsule Corp.

They landed on the front lawn and looked around. The area sat still and the air silent.

"Where is he?" Pan said.

As they continued to look around, the stillness broke and the ground shook as it did before. Tantis' army came into view and marched towards Bulla and Pan.

"You ready for this Bulla?" Pan asked her companion.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bulla responded.

They braced themselves for any sudden attack as the army approached. The soldiers stopped in the same way as they did two days earlier. The only thing that changed was Tantis was now with them, floating above.

"I see you Earthlings won't give up your planet without a fight. But all I see are two little girls who stand no chance against my army." Tantis said with a smirk across his face.

"They aren't fighting you." A voice said.

"Oh, then who is?" Tantis said looking around.

"We are." The voice said as three figures appeared.

Pan was surprised to see her mother, grandmother, and Bulla's mother standing in front of her.

"Mom?" Bulla said confused.

Though she wasn't looking at her daughter, Bulma could tell there was something different about her and not just how she was dressed.

"Yes dear, but let's chat later, like where you were the last two days okay?" Bulma said as she peered behind her.

Bulla looked at her mother and surprised to see that she was wearing a similar outfit as her, two small robot devices hovering around her, and wearing a scouter. Videl was wearing something similar to her Saiya Girl outfit and Chi-Chi had a sword sheathed at her hip and the Bansho Fan strapped to her back.

"Well I'm glad to see my army doesn't have to fight two children, but I'm sure you three aren't much stronger though." Tantis said.

"Well let's see about that." Bulma said as she activated the scouter. As the scouter scanned for nearby power levels, three of the soldiers powers levels showed on the display.

"10,000 for each of your soldiers, that's not too strong." Bulma said.

"Hey green hair, try that little thing on that soldier over there.' Tantis said pointing.

Bulma used the scouter and started to shake as the number was displayed.

"What's his power level Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

"8…800,000." Bulma said stammering.

"Judging from your speech, I can see that your power doesn't even come close to his power. To add more bad news most of my army is comprised of soldiers with that kind of power. I will definitely enjoy watching as my soldiers decimate you Earthlings." Tantis said.

As Bulma stood terrified, the scouter began to pick up two power levels that were increasing in power and quickly.

"Wait there's two power levels nearby that are at 200,000 and climbing?" Bulma said.

"Who is it, Goku or Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No…it's Bulla and Pan." Bulma said slowly turning behind her.

Videl and Chi-Chi also turned around to see Bulla and Pan with bright auras around them.

"What's going on?" Videl said as she watched her daughter's power climb higher.

"200,000? Bah, that maybe enough to take out my weaker soldiers but…" Tantis said as Bulma interrupted him.

"Oh my God, their power is 900,000…no wait a million!" Bulma said slowly backing away.

Bulla and Pan stepped passed their stunned family members and towards the front line of Tantis' army.

"We're your opponents for this fight, leave our families out of this." Pan said.

Tantis paused for a moment before issuing his next order.

"No, I'd rather destroy you all. Kill them now." Tantis said motioning his army to attack.


	3. Fighting to Save the Planet

Bulla and Pan braced themselves, ready to use what they learned while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As the wave of soldiers reached the two girls, Bulla and Pan powered up one final time causing the encroaching army to be knocked back. They went on the offensive and began to take out soldiers one by one. Bulma and Videl watched at their daughters began to destroy Tantis' army.

Not wanting to have Bulla and Pan fight by themselves, Chi-Chi regained her composure and got ready to fight.

"Are you two ready?" Chi-Chi said.

"What are you crazy? We'll get killed out there!" Bulma exclaimed.

"But Bulma, your daughter is out their fighting and mine is too. DO you ready want them to fight an entire army just the two of them?" Videl said pointing towards the fight.

Bulma thought for a second and realized Videl was right. From the moment Bulla was born, she and Vegeta vowed not to let anything happen to her. Since Vegeta wasn't able to, it was up to her.

"Alright let's do this!" Bulma yelled charging towards the fight. Videl and Chi-Chi followed, providing aid for the two girls.

As Bulma ran, she flipped open the capsule case that sat on her waist and took out two capsules. She clicked them threw them up in the air and out from the smoke, two laser rifles appeared and fell into Bulma's hands. She began to fire them immediately taking down a few soldiers. The small robots that hovered over her created a shield around her. Videl moved as quickly as she did in her fight against Spopovich and struck her with powerful hits.

Chi-Chi unsheathed her sword and the Bansho Fan, swiping and blowing the soldiers away. As Bulla and Pan fought Tantis' army started to diminish. Once the last bunch of soldiers fell, their attention towards Tantis who was the only link left to keep Earth safe.

"Alright Tantis, I think it's time for you to leave this planet." Pan said.

"Oh really, well I think I will not. You wanna know what else I think?" Tantis said.

"What, that you should have left before two teenage girls annihilated your army?" Bulla responded.

"No you foolish girl, that you should have paid more attention to your family members." Tantis said pointing behind them.

As the girls turned around, their faces turned horrified as Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl were all being held in the air by the throat. Three of Tantis' soldiers held each of them as they struggle to breathe and free themselves.

"You two you will fight me now or those three die." Tantis said getting into fighting position.

Both Bulla and Pan hated to see their loves ones in such a predicament, but they readied themselves against Tantis.

"Now…come at me." Tantis said.

The two girls were more than happy to oblige and attacked him full force. Though it was two against one, Tantis was able to block all of their strikes simultaneously. Both of them could tell he was barely trying to stop them and they were giving it their all. Once he saw the slightest pause in their movement, Tantis struck, knocking them back. The two young Saiyans breathed heavily as their energy's began to run low.

"Oh by the way…I lied before." Tantis said smirking.

Bulla and Pan quickly turned around to see each of the soldiers holding their free arm up, pointed towards each woman's abdomen. As the sudden urge to help kicked in, the girls rushed to stop the massacre.

"Oh no you don't.." Tantis said grabbing the sides of their heads.

In a blink of an eye, their heads were brought together and smashed into one another. As their bodies hovered in a daze, Tantis raised both his arms up and smashed his elbows into their backs. Bulla and Pan's bodies bounced as they hit the ground and as they lied there, they both realized they could barely move.

"Now you two sit still as you watch your families get eviscerated." Tantis said standing over their bodies.

As soon as Tantis stopped talking, his soldiers plunged their arms forward. Bulla and Pan could only watch helplessly as their mother's eyed widened; and their abdomens pierced. Tantis laughed at the heinousness of his own orders. Bulla's fingers dug into the earth and a single tear rolled down her face as she watched her mother's body hang in the air. Pan knew they had to put a stop to Tantis and his heinous acts.

Pan's thoughts were empty due to the pain, until she remembered the Senzu beans. She pulled the bag from her pocket and slipped out two beans.

"Here Bulla." Pan said sliding one of the beans into Bulla's hand.

"Thanks Pan." Bulla said as she barely had the strength to place the bean in her mouth.

They chewed and swallowed their beans; their bodies mended and energy replenished. By the time they were fully restored, Bulla whispered to Pan.

"On the count of three, we're going to jump up and hit Tantis as hard as we can behind us. Got it?" Bulla said and Pan nodding.

Bulla peered up seeing Tantis still not paying attention. She mouthed the countdown and each of them jumped up at the same time and smashed their elbows into Tantis' face, sending him flying backwards. With Tantis down for a few moments, they rushed towards the three soldiers who already dumped their victims, and dispatched of them quickly. They picked up the bodies and set them softly on to the grass.

Bulma and Videl sat motionless but Chi-Chi barely hanging on, looked up at Pan. Though her vision blurred, she could see the stream of tears running down her granddaughter's face.

"Pan, I need you to do something for me." Chi-Chi said with very little breath in her voice.

"What is it Grandma?" Pan managed to choke out.

"I need you to stop Tantis."

"But how? Neither Bulla or I are strong enough to stop him."

"You need to let yourself go, it's the only way."

"Let myself go? What do you mean?"

"Take your emotions, bring them all together and let yourself go."

"How do I do that?"

"I'm sorry Pan, I have no more time left…" Chi-Chi said as her last breath escape.

"No, Grandma wake up...Grandma!" Pan shouted as she shook her grandmother's lifeless body.

Unbeknownst to Pan or Bulla who was sobbing uncontrollably over her own mother's body, Tantis had returned with an ungodly amount of rage in eyes.

"I'm going to make you two pay for that." Tantis said.

The two girls ignored him and continued to cry over their families. Tantis decided to take advantage of the situation as his opponent's will to fight was gone.

"I know it hurts to see your families dead like this, but don't worry I'll kill you faster than they were." Tantis said with a light chuckle.

Upon hearing Tantis' words, Pan began to feel something inside her. A power deep inside beginning to surface as her anger and hatred grew. The more she glared at him, the more this power began to increase. Pan wiped away her tears and stood up not taking her eyes off of Tantis. She held her arms out in front of her and melded all her emotions together and dug deep allow her new power to surface.

She let out a guttural yell as her power took over. Tantis watched as Pan's body began to change, being arrogant; thought nothing of it.

"It's okay just let it out, it'll be over soon." Tantis said.

As her power came to the surface, Pan yelled as loud as she could. Her hair flickered between black and gold and her eyes slowly turned to a pale green. A golden aura surrounded her body and the sadness and fear were gone from her eyes.

"Hmm, you changed your hair and eye color, that's a fancy trick you got there." Tantis said.

Pan knew that she had to get Bulla to do the same as she could feel the power of the Super Saiyan emanating from herself.

"Bulla, stop crying and stand up. You need to help me beat Tantis." Pan said still keeping her focus on Tantis.

"What's the point? My mother's dead!" Bulla yelled as she took Bulma's scouter and threw it towards Tantis.

The scouter skidded across the ground landing near Tantis' feet.

"Bulla you have to listen. Stand up now."

Though Bulla didn't want to continue, she noticed a change in her friend and did as she was instructed.

"Good, now take your emotions and bring them all together."

"But Pan, I don't know how." Bulla said wanting to help.

"You have to figure it out yourself. Look at your mother…dead by your feet. Do you want that to happen to everyone else? To Trunks, to Vegeta, to your grandparents?"

Images of her family, slaughtered by Tantis passed through Bulla's head. Her anger began to rise as well as an unfamiliar power inside of her. As he emotions began to converge, Bulla could fell herself changing, her power increasing dramatically.

"You two need to stop showing off, it's not very becoming." Tantis said.

As each side stood off against the other, the scouter facing Bulla and Pan began to scan each of their power levels.

Tantis face turned white as the scouter display showed that each girl at or around 3million. Knowing that his own power level at about 2 million, he didn't stand a chance against two power levels that together were 3 times his own.

"Okay girls let's just…" Tantis managed to say before the two new Super Saiyans went on the attack.

They hit him simultaneously in the face and abdomen, then jumping back and unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Their speed was so incredible that Tantis had no chance to counter attack, absorbing each and every blow. Bulla and Pan jumped back again, but this time Tantis was so bruised and beaten; barely able to move.

"Hey Pan…Final Kamehameha time?" Bulla asked.

"Let's do it." Pan responded.

Bulla jumped up into the air and hovered, keeping Tantis directly in front of her. She began to summon a massive amount of energy, placing her arms out directly in front of her and cupping her hands together. As Bulla started to focus all that energy into her hands, Pan who had jumped back a bit, placed her hands at her side and began to focus energy into her hands.

"No wait, let's talk about this." Tantis managed to say still not being able to move.

"No Tantis, time for talking is over. You should have left when we gave you the chance. Final Flash!" Bulla shouted as she released the energy from her hands.

Pan watched Bulla's attack and time herself correctly.

"Ka…me..he…me..HA!" Pan shouted at a blue wave came forth from her hands and traveled towards Tantis.

"No!" Tantis yelled as the two attacks slammed into him at the same time, evaporating every last bit of him.

Once there was nothing left of their opponent, the two girls came together to enjoy their bittersweet victory.

"We did it Pan, we saved the Earth." Bulla said.

"Not only that, but we became Super Saiyans. How's that for a bonus?" Pan said.

"That's true but what about them?" Bulla said looking towards their fallen families.

Just as Pan was going to suggest the Dragon balls, two familiar people appeared before them.

Goku and Gohan looked around as they had teleported back home sensing something was wrong.

"Papa! Grandpa!" Pan said excited to see them.

The Father and Son smiled as they heard Pan, but became shocked seeing her in an all too familiar transformation.

"Pan, did you become a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, so did Bulla." Pan said.

Gohan and Goku looked at Bulla as she stood in her transformation as well.

"Bulla, you too? Wow wait till Vegeta finds out. How did you guys do it?" Gohan asked.

"Well…" Pan said as she stepped aside, hanging her head low.

As Pan moved, Gohan saw his wife and mother completely lifeless.

"Videl!" he shouted as he ran over to her.

Goku's heart sank as he saw Chi-Chi's body.

"Pan, who did this?" Goku asked.

"An alien named Tantis. He came here to kill everyone one Earth so he could put the planet into intergalactic trade.

"That sounds familiar doesn't dad?" Gohan said as he held Videl in his arms.

"Yeah, sounds like Frieza." Goku said clenching his fist tightly.

"This guy actually taught Frieza. He had this big army to wipe all of us out." Bulla said.

"Where's this Tantis now?" Gohan asked.

"He's gone. Bulla and I took him out, we are Super Sayians after all." Pan said winking towards Bulla.

"I guess so. Good job you two. Well I guess it's time for another round of "Find the Dragon balls eh dad?" Gohan said.

"Well, I was thinking that Bulla and I could search for them." Pan said.

"How come?" Gohan asked.

"Well…if it wasn't for Grandma Chi-Chi I wouldn't have figured out to become a Super Saiyan." Pan said.

"Yeah and they tried to protect us even though we were extremely more powerful than they thought we were." Bulla said.

"Well I don't see why not, what do you think Gohan?" Goku said with his usual big smile.

"Since you rose up to defend our home and her people and did so triumphantly…sure. Bulla, go get your mother's Dragon Radar. You two can head out and we'll met up with everyone else and let them know what is going on." Gohan said.

"Don't worry Papa, we won't let you down. Let's go Bulla!" Pan said as the two ran inside to retrieve the Dragon Radar.

Goku found and destroyed the device Tantis used to set a barrier around the planet. Pan and Bulla set out and got all the Dragon balls in a short amount of time and returned to Capsule Corp. Everyone was waiting for their return and waved as they were noticed approaching. Bulla and Pan laid out the Dragon balls in a group and they began to glow brightly.

"You guys ready for this?" Gohan asked.

Bulla and Pan nodded as did the rest.

"Alright, it's time. Eternal Dragon Shenron, I summon you to grant our wishes!" Gohan said as a tremendous energy flew straight up from the balls.

The sky grew dark with lightning striking, as the energy formed into the ancient dragon. Both Bulla and Pan stood in awe of Shenron. It was their first time seeing him and he was nothing like the stories they were told.

"Why have you summoned me?" Shenron said as he voice shook the tress and buildings.

"Go ahead Pan." Bulla said.

"Oh mighty Shenron, grant my wish to return all of the people who the alien Tantis had killed on Earth." Pan shouted up towards Shenron.

"It shall be done…" Shenron said as he eyes began to glow.

After a moment, the bodies of Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl began to glow as well. Once the glowing stopped, all three deceased women sat up and scratched their heads.

"Mama!" Pan yelled as she ran towards her newly resurrected mother.

Everyone smiled to see them back on the physical plane.

"What happened?" Videl asked.

"You died Mama, but I just wished you, Grandma, and Bulla's mom back to life." Pan said.

As Videl tried to remember what happened, she took noticed of her daughter and could tell there were a bunch of things different about her.

"Pan, when did you become a Super Saiyan?" Videl asked.

"It was after you died, Grandma told me the secret before she too died and I just unleashed it." Pan said.

"I'm guessing you did as well Bulla?" Bulma asked.

"Yup, you got it mom." Bulla said.

"And also I've noticed you two girls… _cough_...have grown." Bulma said as she noticed her daughter's bigger bust size.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious? They spent time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku said.

"How long did you two stay in there?" Gohan asked.

"Two days." Pan said.

"Wait, you couldn't have gotten that strong that quick. And how did you age that fast?" Goku said

"No, we were in there for regular two days which is two years inside the time chamber." Bulla said.

Everyone's jaw dropped realizing two teenage girls spent a total of two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta smirked as he knew only his offspring could last longer than anyone else in the time chamber, including himself.

"What is your second wish?" Shenron said beginning to get agitated.

"You're up Bulla." Gohan said.

"Right. Oh mighty Shenron, grant our wish to restore the entire world's communication's." Bulla said.

"It shall be done…" Shenron said as he eyes glowed once more.

All the destroyed satellites reformed and rose back up into space and phone towers repaired.

"Both of your wishes have been granted. Farewell." Shenron said as he turned back into energy.

The Dragon balls floated into the air and shot out into seven different directions. The sky cleared and everyone reunited with one another and had a celebration to commemorate the latest Earth victory. Bulla and Pan sat at the center of attention as they told of their training, fight with Tantis' army, and eventual Super Saiyan transformation. Everyone hung on heir ever word. The Earth was safe once again by a pair of freshly produced Super Saiyans.


End file.
